fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Community guidelines
Dig right in! Don't be afraid to join our community. Anyone is free to edit here, so simply click edit and get started! Create a welcoming environment. Everyone has to start somewhere, so if you meet a new user who isn't as knowledgeable as you or isn't up to date on the latest news, teach them! It's better to help explain what they did wrong so they can learn from you than to belittle them. Harassing new or inexperienced users is an offense that is punishable by a temporary ban, the length of which is up to the admins' discretion. Respect your fellow users and their opinions, ideas, and work. Since sites are open to edit by anyone, users of all skill levels and opinions are welcome to participate. We don't expect all of our users to agree, but we still expect friendly discussion of ideas on our wiki. Please refrain from belittling users for their opinions, ideas, or even original content they created. If discussions become too heated and get out of hand, the admins will need to step in and break it up as they see fit. Please don't let it come to that. Remember: If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. Don't feed the trolls. '''Wikipedia defines trolls as "people who sow discord on the Internet by starting arguments or upsetting people, by posting inflammatory, extraneous, or off-topic messages in an online community (such as a newsgroup, forum, chat room, or blog) with the intent of provoking readers into an emotional response or of otherwise disrupting normal, on-topic discussion, often for the troll's amusement." It's best to be calm and limit contact with these types of people; the more attention you give them, the more aggravated you get, the more likely they will stick around. Don't engage with them; it's better to report them to an admin and let them handle it. '''Don't spam. Wikipedia defines spamming as "the use of electronic messaging systems to send an unsolicited message (spam), especially advertising, as well as sending messages repeatedly on the same site." Wikis are a great place to post your ideas and original content, but are not the place to repeatedly spam them. Your ideas will likely be noticed if you post them just once, though you may not get responses quickly (remember: other users have lives beyond the wiki, too!). If no one responds to your post within a day, that is an appropriate length of time to wait before reiterating your point. Spammers will be temporarily blocked, the length of which is up to the admins' discretion. Respect your administrators and mod developers. '''The admins on our wiki and our mod devs themselves are here to present you with a fun mod to enhance your Minecraft experience. They do not get paid and work with their own free time. They are all willing to help in any way they can, so don't be afraid to strike up a conversation! But please, treat them with the same respect you owe other users, refrain from being demanding, and accept their decisions. '''Don't plagiarize content. If you are bringing content to Fandom or taking it from here (or to another site), please remember to cite the authors properly. Don't assume that everything on the Internet is open for the taking. Make sure you have permission to use something before you copy it, and follow the rules for attribution when you do reuse. This also goes for using the mod, not just wiki content. Don't post spoilers. '''The progress of the Fossils and Archeology: Revival mod is open to the public on GitHub. All users are welcome to watch the GitHub, but are kindly asked not to mention any new content that hasn't been publicly announced by the devs. This includes asking the devs about GitHub spoilers in a public manner on any site, such as Fandom, Twitter, the Minecraft Forums, etc. Surprises are fun; please don't spoil them for everyone! '''Always remember online communities still involve real people. Even though you are online, this is still a community made up of real people. Mean comments, aggressive behavior, and vandalism all affect real people and will not be tolerated by our administrators. If you wouldn't say it in person, don't say it here. If it breaks the Terms of Use, please don't say it at all. Please note: Users will normally receive one warning prior to being granted a temporary block. Individuals who repeatedly infringe upon the guidelines laid out above will be subject to a permanent block. ASDFGirl (talk) 20:58, November 25, 2016 (UTC)